Percy's Anger
by OreokingMEGA
Summary: Just after the events of Heroes of Olympus our heroes are all mentally broken, emotions are affecting our heroes. More people to fight, making enemies out of friends, but can anyone get over such pain? The real after story does not exist here.
1. Freinimies

**Author's note: This takes place in a world where trials of Apollo does not exist, Leo still freed Calypso, but Meg hasn't been introduced and Grover never went with them.**

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on top of half-blood-hill watching the sunset, they could here the dinner bells ringing but decided to ignore them. Annabeth was reading twilight New moon and Percy's head was rested in her lap.

"It is so unfair that children of Athena can read Greek and English with perfect accuracy, don't all demigods have dyslexia?"

"Percy Athena's children have told you this several times. Every greek demigod has Phonological Dyslexia, Athena's kids only have Surface Dyslexia, our neuropaths are unlike. Henceforth I am literate, and you are not."

Percy stared blankly at his girlfriend. "Can you translate that to Percian for me?"

"Let's say there are 10 stages of Dyslexia, Athena's kids only have stage 1. Stupid every now and then, but not much. Everyone else has stage 10, you can not read."

"oooooooh, I get it now."

"You are like my child on training wheels, after 6 years you finally have taken your first step into knowing what a half-blood is."

"Shut up, all my father gave me was the smell of salt and the ability to splash someone. But Zues' kids can shoot lighting and Hades' kids can cause Earthquakes and skeletons."

Water formed from the hill and slapped Percy, it formed into his face and said deeply. "I can hear you you know..."

"Hello Poseidon, Percy forgot the best detail, he got his father's amazing looks."

Poseidon scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, he, thank you miss Chase." He faced his son and whispered in his ears. "She's a keeper." Percy laughed.

"Yeah I know dad." Poseidon sunk into the ground and Percy raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "Did you just flirt with my dad?"

"It was more teasing you, but hey. First time I've ever seen an Olympian god look flustered. Especially one from the big three."

Percy stood up. "We should probably get down there, they'll get suspicious if we don't."

"For once you're right seaweed brain."

The two walked down holding hands and Clarisse yelled "Finally! The two lovebirds decided to get out of the birdhouse."

"Clarisse, you know damn well why we accompany each other like that. I mean come on, any of you been to Tartarus?!"

"Percy, stop. This is why we talk."

Nico stood up. "I know how you feel Percy, just be grateful you were with Annabeth and not... alone."

"Grateful!? Grateful!"

"Percy calm do-"

"No Annabeth. Nico and Percy time. Let me tell you something Nico, you ever tell someone to be grateful for a horrific, life changing event make sure you don't say it to the most powerful demigod on the known planet. Got it?"

Nico straitened, he was still only up to Percy's chest but his glare made him enormous. "Perseus Jackson is the guy who can talk to fish and wet someone, I am the demigod of death! I can send all of you directly to Tartarus if I wish to. I can summon Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein and Issac Newton at the same time! Duel me Jackson, right here, right now."

Will decided to pipe. "Oh no you ain't you short shit, you shadow travelled to McDonalds 33 hours ago and it takes 48 hours to get all your energy, you're not killing anyone today."

"Will, I don't need a copy of my health record, I'll crush Jackson quickly."

Percy raised his arms and a wave lifted him 20 feet of the ground, Nico caused a rock to bring him up 22 feet so their eyes were level. Percy brewed a hurricane in his hands and threw it at Nico, he blocked it with rock and raised his hands to make hundreds of bones fly out of the ground at Percy. He trapped them in a bubble and yeeted them into the ocean, they leaped at each other with their swords drawn but lightning stopped them.

"ENOUGH!"

"Jason stay out of this, just let me take another foot off Nico."

"Jason move before I send you into the underworld."

Jason threw both his arms at the two demigods and lightning knocked them 50 feet back. Hypnos' kids ran over and made them sleepy, Chiron carried them to the big house. Annabeth, Grover and Jason tagged along.

"Sorry that I snapped at them, hopefully I didn't hurt them."

"I only be mad at you if Percy gets a jolt of energy and won't shut up."

"Yeah don't do that he might drench the jungle, or worse. Eat all the Enchiladas!"

The three laughed about how idiotic their friends were, will began healing Nico with ambrosia and bandages. Turns out lightning can actually pierce your skin, and it does quite a bit of damage.


	2. The Third

Percy's eyes blinked open in the bed he was in, Chiron was at the door and Annabeth looked as if she had been crying. She threw herself into Percy's arms and began crying again, Nico leaned against the wall, obviously still angry.

"What? What happened, why are you crying?" Percy brushed the tears off her face, Nico spoke shakily but seriously.

"Do you want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?"

"Bad news."

"The lightning bolt hit your heart, you've been out for 8 days. We put you in water, we gave you ambrosia and we mortally healed you. You actually died for about 10 minutes until the whole camp hoisted you to the canoe lake. that was yesterday, it's a miracle that you're alive."

Jason ran through the door with Grover.

"Percy! You're alive! I am so sorry I electrocuted you, once you're up I'll let you throw a brick at me."

Percy laughed hard. "You are the best Jason, be lucky I don't water force you to the creek and drown you."

Jason scratched his head, Percy turned his attention to Nico.

"And the bad bad news?"

"After we took you out of the creek you were presumed dead, without a heartbeat or pulse. Will and Chiron took you back here and..."

"And what Nico?!"

"Chiron consulted Rachel in her cave, he asked her about Percy and she started floating in a green cloud, now you're in a prophecy."

"What's the prophecy?"

Chiron trotted toward him. "Percy, I don't think-"

"I don't care about your opinion right now. WHAT IS THE GOD DAMN PROPHECY?!"

"As you wish Perseus.

_Three Half-bloods will journey North,_

_Wilds guide to green and ice._

_Missing goddess of the Hearth,_

_Along with a life's price._

_A throne will be relinquished,_

_Everlasting fire will be extinguished._

_Mars' child will open the gates,_

_Death by what strategist's daughter creates._"

Percy raised an eyebrow at Chiron. "That made a lot of sense and no sense at the same time."

Annabeth gave Percy the look. "Oh right, the more we try to figure out prophecies the more confusion they cause. Thanks wise girl."

"Percy this is serious. This is your third big prophecy in 6 years, that's like a record out of every demigods **life**."

"She's right Percy, out of all my years here I've never seen such luck. I was surprised when you got your second one, at this rate you'll be more of a master at Prophecies than Apollo by the time you're 30. That's if you make it to 30. I Iris messaged Apollo and before I could ask for advice he straight up said 1st of September and cut the call, that gives you and your team 10 days to complete this Prophecy. I give you quest permission, so who's your team?

Will, Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, Dionysus, Percy, Grover and Jason all moved to the meeting room (usually head councillor) where they discussed a plan.

"Ok so the Prophecy Chiron asked was about me, so I'm one demigod."

"The Prophecy also said something about Strategist's daughter, so that's probably a daughter of Athena. I am on the list putting the total at two.

"The Prophecy also said something about wild's guide so I might have to tag along."

"And the last demigod must be a child of Mars, not Ares. Mars, we must contact the roman cabin."

"What about Frank? My sister's boyfriend?"

"Yeah! I remember one time he was an electric eel and I was giving him loads of lightning and what happened was-"

Annabeth looked confused. "Wait a minute, Jason shouldn't you be in school? Or at Camp Jupiter making all those shrines? You kinda just showed up and zapped Nico and Percy."

Jason shrugged casually. "Had a dream."

All the demigods said in unity. "Oooooooh."

They all began to make small talk about how annoying dreams are.

"Peter Johnson I would advise going to the roman camp now considering it can take several days and you only have 10."

"I'll just shadow travel you all there."

"No Nico! I told you you can only shadow travel with two people at a time."

"Fine Will, Percy you take Mrs O'Leary and Annabeth. I'll take Will and Grover."

"Why does Will need to come?"

"To make sure I get the correct amount of rest and energy to get back, besides I could use some company."

Nico leaned over and kissed Will's cheek, Chiron coughed getting everyones attention. "Stay safe young demigods, go pack for the journey. And don't forget to take ambrosia and Nectar!"

Everyone parted to pack and met at the arena at noon, Mrs O'Leary licked Percy a lot. "Hey girl, I missed you to. Hate to say it but I have to go again." She whined. "But you wanna go for a quick travel?"

She wagged her tail excitedly, Percy got on and helped Annabeth behind him. "Hold on to me, she goes pretty fast when she shadow travels." Annabeth hugged Percy and Percy called to Nico. "Ready to go?"

"All set here Kelp head, Grover, Will. Hold my hand." The two obeyed and they arrive at camp Jupiter almost instantly, they all exchanged looks as Percy put Mrs O'leary in a Unicorn stable and wrote a note:

**Dear Camp Jupiter,**

**Praetor Frank has allowed me to store a tamed hellhound in this stable, she will not eat anyone but just stay away incase she licks you. She usually eats raw beef and pork, she drinks regular water and must be fed 11lbs of food and 2.5 Gallons of water each day. Keep in mind I was given permission and she will only be staying at a maximum of 2 weeks. Thank You. -Percy Jackson**

They all walked into New Rome to find Everyone in their meeting room, it was a large, open-air. Stone circle filled with 20 rows that went all the way with a big flat circle in the middle with Frank and Reyna talking to the camp. When Frank saw them he said these words.

"I hate dreams."


	3. Camp Jupiter

"Hey Frank, sorry for interrupting but we need your help fam."

"Did you just try to be a modern speaking demigod? The hunters of Artemis must hate you."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Percy... I had a dream, that's why I called this meeting. I knew I'd be on a quest soon and we needed a backup praetor."

Hazel raised her hand enthusiastically. "I'll do it, I know the camp above and underground."

"Centurion, think clearly about what you are doing, this may go on for several weeks and we already know bits of the prophecy from Ella and Tyson."

Annabeth walked forward. "You know the Prophecy?"

"We have fragments, but yes."

"Can you tell us what you got?'

"As you wish.

_Journey North_

_Green and ice_

_Goddess of Hearth_

_Life's price_

_Relinquished_

_Extinguished_

_Mars' child_

_Death by creates_

_Water god's son will be fractured_

_Halt of Terror manufactured_"

"What are those two extra lines?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've got the first 8 lines of that prophecy but not the bottom two, where'd you get that from?"

"Well during the giant war Ella told stories about how she knew the prophecies, we sent a group of two. A son of Venus and a daughter of Vulcan. They found the remains of the syllabline books. Most prophecies were destroyed but they recognised the words of the most visible one. It had a few extra fractured words and also a bottom two lines, we knew the order of the prophecy and that same night Frank had a dream that he needed to leave camp and we were just discussing a new praetor."

Will and Nico walked away and Grover, Annabeth and Percy faced Frank. Frank said slickly. "What's our ride."

Percy gestured to the hellhound in the stable and Frank panicked. "No no no no no, not happening. Ever, I'm getting a ride let me finish packing."

Frank left for about 10 minutes while the three discussed the prophecy. "The Prophecy said to the land of green and ice, so Iceland?"

"No Grover, the prophecy said green and ice, so it's probably Greenland. Which right now would be just over 30 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Nice job Percy!"

"I'm used to prophecies by now, hey look! There's frank with a-"

Frank drove to them in what seemed like a car. "Our best Vulcan kids put this together last week, it's a car that can travel up to almost 200 miles and hour. If you press a particular button, wings pop out. The car is electric but has a battery storage of 100 kilowatts so we'll be fine."

Annabeth started to go smart. "100 KILOWATTS?! THAT'S ENOUGH TO POWER LIKE FIVE ELECTRIC CARS! I AM CERTAI-"

Percy kissed Annabeth. "Quiet down owl." Percy giggled for coming up with that one.

"What did you just call me?!"

Grover tried to stop her. "Annabeth calm down Percy didn't mean it." She pushed him out of the way and Percy started running, Frank placed his hand on Grover's shoulder and whispered. "This is the best part, don't ruin it."

Annabeth caught up with Percy and Judo-flipped him. "Say sorry seaweed brain." Percy commanded water to sink Annabeth into the ground until only her upper body was showing. "These are my favourite jeans! They're soaked!"

"You wanna stop struggling so I can get you out? Forgive me."

"Only because you're so cute, you're forgiven. Now get me outta here kelp head."

"As you wish wise girl." Percy commanded her to the surface and then took the water out of her jeans. "Frank?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Set up the GPS, we're going to Greenland."


	4. Takeoff

Frank opened the door and pressed a button, the roof began to fold down.

"A convertible. Sweet, sorry in advance in case a take a bite out of it."

"Oh my god I've always wanted to try this!"

Percy stepped 10 feet back and ran at the car, he jumped and slid across the hood grabbed the side mirror and pulled himself into the car.

"Nailed it!" The mirror fell off the car.

"Why are you such a kelp head seaweed brain?"

"Hey at least I got in the car."

"Good point, Grover I'm behind Percy!"

"Okay Annabeth, hey Frank?

"Yes Fau- I mean Satyr?"

"Can you turn into a satyr, or a faun?"

"Umm, I can merge animals but it takes a lot of my energy."

Percy turned his head. "You mean you could be a snake elephant?!"

"It depends, A snake the size of an elephant? An elephant the size of a snake? A snake with a tusks and a trunk? Or an elephant with fangs?"

"Snake the size of an elephant sounds wicked!"

"I can actually do all of them but I could only do it once for a minute at maximum without collapsing afterwards."

"Guys, just stop talking. Percy set the coordinates for-"

"71'N, 42'W"

"Percy how did you know that?"

"I was reading your Atlas a few weeks ago, it's numbers and considering I only have dyslexia and not dyscalculia I know the coordinates of Greenland."

"Percy, you've just gone from seaweed brain to fish brain. Small but it has its moments."

"Aww, thanks wise girl."

He turned and kissed her cheek, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put the coordinates in.

"You know this thing can fly 750 Knots?"

"750?! That's almost 1000 miles an hour! That's-"

"Annabeth, I'd rather watch Juniper eat a non-vegetarian enchilada than listen to you talk about speeds. I am literally the closest thing to god of the wild.

"I didn't know you cared about animals so much! How sweet!"

"I actually meant-"

Percy tapped his shoulder. "Don't do it dude, she'll go psycho. _Trust me_."

Grover gulped and nodded, Frank hit a button, wings flew out of the side and boosters revealed themselves. The dashboard spun stopping on a cockpit, the roof folded back over.

"That is some sick mechanics!"

"We are taking off over the river currently please fasten your seatbelts."

Everyone put on their seatbelts and set off following the GPS, Annabeth pulled out her notebook.

"So if it is 3541 miles from our location to Greenland, and we are travelling at 750 Knots. Time is distance divided by speed so it will take about-"

"Four hours and sixteen minutes."

"How did you just-"

"Like I said before, Math is way easier than English."

Grover started to get frightened by being so high, but he started to talk to some air nymphs that calmed him down. Annabeth brought the Twilight books and was halfway through New Moon by the time they landed, Percy fell asleep and Frank maintained course. They settled down at the bottom of a snowy mountain to find an abnormally large tree, you could see nature spirits and satyrs roaming the tree. They began to panic as they landed on a branch, one satyr stayed with a spear in hand. Grover stepped out and they hugged.

"Grover?"

"Sage?"

"I thought you died in the Titan war! So much has happened since you died, well left. What did happen?"

"I honestly don't know, I was knocked out in battle and I woke up here. All the nature spirits I'm guessing were reincarnated here, we need to tell Leneus!"

"Wait a second, Leneus is alive? I thought he died, the council already repaired itself from that."

"Who took Leneus' place, he better be a good one."

"I did."

"Seriously man? That's awesome! Let's get going."

Percy looked at Annabeth. "What if it wasn't only the Nature spirits that were teleported here? What if Silena is here?"

"Percy, Silena kind of wanted to go in that war. After what happened with Charles, they deserve to be happy in Elysium."

"Good point, Hades better put me in Elysium or else I'm putting River Styx water on his dog."

"I wouldn't threaten the gods Percy, especially Hades."

"Annabeth I've literally heard you curse praying to Hera."

"She's a bitch and the goddess of marriage, what is she gonna do?"

"Take my memory again?"

"Oh. Sorry."

Frank got out of the car and locked i, "So there are no fauns here? Romans are still extinct to these spirits? This'll be a good campfire story, don't you think Percy?"

"Frank in case anything happens just transform into a satyr and try get on the inside."

"What part of a minute maximum did you not understand?"

"What's a minute?"

"Percy he's basically saying he can only be a satyr for the same amount of time for Blackjack to eat 100 donuts."

"Ohhhh, I get it now. That's not very long at all."

Frank facepalmed, Percy was the only person who was extremely intelligent and stupid on this planet. They followed the crowd to the middle of the trunk, Leneus was on a throne made out of entwined branches and roots.

"Welcome Mr Jackson and Mr Underwood, good to see you again."

"Leneus!"

Grover ran up and hugged the old satyr on his throne. "You're not a shrub anymore!" Leneus rolled his eyes, then gazed at the demigods.

"Ah yes, Ms Chase and. Ooh a new one!"

"Leneus this is Frank Zhang, he's a son of Mars."

"What did you just say?"

"Yeah the roman demigods are actually a camp in San Francisco, it's a long story."

"Mr Zhang I look forward to hearing your stories, as well as all of you- Mr Jackson! You look like you've been to Tartarus and back! Sage set these demigods a branch cabin immediately, Golden Tulip class pronto!"

"Uh, Leneus?"

"Yes Perseus?"

"One: Please, just call me Percy. Two: I actually have been to Tartarus and back. Guess you will have to wait until campfire for that one!"

Every soul in that room stared at him blankly, even Annabeth. "Percy, you seem oddly enthusiastic about that, that was the worst days of our lives."

"Not for me."

"What was your worst days then?"

"When I thought I died but I just ended up at Calypso's Island and when my mother was squished by a minotaur."

"Wait. YOU WERE AT CALYPSO'S ISLAND FOR TWO WEEKS AND DIDN'T TELL ME! THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO AWKWARD BETWEEN YOU TWO, SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Annabeth this is a subject for the fireplace."

"You better not forget any details fish brain."


	5. Finale

The fire was enchanted somehow, no matter how hard anyone tried they always told the truth in amazing detail. Annabeth was regular Annabeth but the rest of the demigods were talking in great description that Satyrs particularly could understand, Grover had no story to tell because technically it was Percy's story, but he shared his one on one time moments with Persephone. But everyone asked him to stop talking after the first minute of speaking.

"So after the titan war every death was commemorated, every soul lost due to rogue demigods, monsters or titans were all given funerals they deserved. Camp half blood began construction, they built a wider mess hall and a larger arena..."

_Percy, Annabeth and Frank went on for hours telling every side of the story not missing a detail, when frank mentioned the dreams the Satyrs became suspicious. Then the prophecy and they looks turned to horror._

"You are the demigods of the technology prophecy?!"

"We're sorry, the what?"

"That prophecy was spoken when we came here, the creation symbolises all demigods going from old fashioned, too modern. The creation is an old one left behind in the past capable of so much more..."

Suddenly a gold and white light appeared in front of Annabeth, then a bone dagger materialised in her lap. "My bone dagger from Tartarus? I am usually on top of knowledge and I understand most puzzles but this is just outright confusion."

"That is a cursed blade, a demigod with two cursed blades is unlucky beyond comprehension!"

Annabeth stared at Percy. "I know what he means..."

"What does he mean?! I never broke any promise with that dagger around!"

"You said in Tartarus you'd never let go/leave me, but when Jason showed up... you disappeared." Percy put his hand over his mouth, then looked at the sky, he would've cursed but saw smoke, coming from a large black building on the mountain. "There." He pointed.

"That's where the prophecy will take place and one of us will die, we have no physicians cure this time. Let's go get Hestia."

The three hiked the cold mountain, as they got closer they realise it was an enormous fireplace, but with a large black wall over it. Frank turned into a dragon and went to fly them over only to be stopped by an orange forcefield, he fell to the floor in agony turning back to human, Percy put pressure on his left arm. He groaned.

"My arm!"

"You're lucky kelp head, I landed on my whole body and I was the one that was electrocuted by orange... stuff."

"Guys, you're both whining. How about we focus on the fact that this gate has some form of key?"

They both stood up and stared at the door, Annabeth even looked clueless about what it was. Frank mumbled lines from the prophecy and snapped his fingers. "The arctic donkeys of Greenland!"

"You mean the ones with female penguins and seals?"

"Eww, what no! I mean the roman arctic donkeys, the ones that were everywhere in ancient Rome when it actually snowed, they're extinct now but I know their hoof print."

"How did you get that before Annabeth?"

"I literally can shape-shift into any creature on this planet, it's my job to know every form off by heart."

"Good point, I know the curves of my feet pretty well too."

The two looked at Percy as if he was insane, Percy just shrugged his shoulders as Frank mustered up all the energy to open the doors. "Yes!" He took his hooves out of the key hole and the doors began to close, Frank quickly put them back in. "I have to hold the door open, you guys go in."

The two demigods went inside to find Hestia in godly chains and Hephaestus in his human form, the demigods were shocked enough that their gasps were heard. "Ah yes, I've been expecting demigods."

"Why are you doing this Hephaestus? We thought you were one of those chill gods?"

"I was a chill god, until I realised, hey, who are they to throw me off Olympus because i wan't good looking. Then to set me off more Hestia tried to take back her place as an Olympian because no one lights fires anymore because of global warming. No one blacksmiths anymore either, the only thing keeping me from fading is stoves."

"Hestia is this true?"

"Yes! We need the hearth back, no one has used a hammer/anvil in over 20 years!"

"Let her go Hephaestus, you're not a god I wish to fight."

The fire god gave him a death stare, walked over to Percy casually and grabbed his neck, then he threw him out of the building. Percy used the snow to get water, he soaked Hephaestus but he threw a small metal triangle. Knowing Hephaestus he dived into a square of water.

_The battle always ended the same way, until Hephaestus finally got Percy in an inescapable place._

Annabeth looked worried at Percy, then donkey Frank passed out. "Insolent children, you know the prophecy Athena's spawn. Pick who will die!"

Annabeth knew you could never get out of prophecies without the physicians cure, she unsheathed her bone dagger and looked around, she walked up to Percy and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry, I love you."

She raised the dagger and Percy started screaming, then she stabbed herself in the chest. "ANNABETH!" Percy turned. "You. Did this."

"Someone was bound to die demigod, I guess she couldn't stand you any longer. I don't blame her."

Percy's eyes glowed green and blue. "NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF PERCY'S ANGER!" He raised both arms lifting up at least 1000 gallons of water came flying from all directions, he commanded Frank back to the satyr tree and went psycho on the god. But he couldn't killed the god, so he buried him 3 miles below sea level under rock and water. He freed Hestia but didn't speak, he returned to camp with Annabeth's corpse never making a sound. They landed in front of the big house and brought Annabeth inside, Chiron covered his mouth when he walked in.

"I tried everything on the way here, but I gave up fairly soon. A prophecy is a prophecy."

"Perseus?"

"What?!"

"I've dealt with thousands of demigods, I know that _I'm gonna walk up to Olympus and miraculously murder every would present._"

Percy couldn't help but show a faint smile, but it faded instantly. "I want a proper funeral for her, today. Assemble the camp."

Annabeth's funeral was the saddest moment in Percy's life. He sat next to Rachel, Chiron, Grover, Sally, Thalia and Piper. Everyone mourned hard that day, Percy wanted to say a few words. His face was red with tears and his eyes were dry from crying. He sniffled and made his speech.

"Annabeth was my everything, she was the better side of me. I honestly don't know what to do. But If I get another fucking prophecy in the next 5 years I swear I'll somehow get Zeus down here and duel him."

They sky rumbled.

"You heard that right you brute."

He started crying again.

"I'll wake up every day hoping your death was a dream, but even without that my life will be a disappointment. You completed me wise girl, I honestly don't know how to cope-"

He kissed the coffin.

"I love you, so, so so much. I can't do this-"

Nico walked down the centre pathway.

"What do you want?!"

"I brought an extra guest, exclusively from Elysium." He gestured to a ghostly figure that appeared next to him. "An- Annabeth?" He started to laugh as tears fell down his face, she floated up to him and kissed hime. "That was a nice speech shark head."

"Shark head? did I get upgraded again?"

"Yep, now you're at the highest rank and the highest aggressiveness rate too, don't do anything stupid until we see each other again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll wait in Elysium for you, just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't kill yourself, because I know that's your top thought. And feel free to be with other girls while alive, I want you to live your life to the max."

She glared at Nico. "He better get into Elysium or I'm rebirthing and killing people."

"Hehe, well everyone say goodbye to Annabeth."

Everyone left that funeral smiling because they all know they'll meet again, and it'll be great when it happens. Percy of course didn't date anyone for his entire life, he spent all his time at home with his step-father, mother and little sister Estelle. He got no prophecies for the rest of his life and after Mr D's sentence was over he took over his job when he returned to Olympus, so Percy never had to fight Zeus. But every god on Olympus still teases Zeus for not taking the fight.

**The End**


End file.
